The most dangerous positions in baseball are infielders, which include the catcher position. When an infielder is in the fundamental ready position he or she is especially vulnerable to injury in the inner thighs. Those playing the position of catcher are particularly subject to such injuries. The catcher must crouch or squat immediately behind the plate with his or her knees apart while the ball is being thrown directly over the plate at the catcher. Consequently, the ball often hits the catcher either because the batter misses the on-coming ball entirely or because the bat only deflects the ball. To protect against injuries, catchers wear a variety of protective gear including helmets, masks, chest plates, cups and shin and knee guards. However, there remains a need to protect the inner thighs of infielders and especially the catcher, as this body area is exposed when these players are in the fundamental ready position.